


Sights Unseen: Solitudes

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e19 Solitudes, F/M, Pre-Het, Sleeping Together, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Solitudes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Solitudes

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Great SyFy Rewatch, I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my Ancient!John series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in "Fratris Filii".
> 
> I know this one took forever, but I wanted to do it justice and, well, RL in the form of exams and an new apartment made itself very well known over the past few weeks.

**17 February, 1998 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

* * *

Because of his broken leg, they're taken out of rotation for a month. It should probably be longer, but even the folks in Medical know better than to try to keep him them out too long – if they had put him on mandatory leave for the two months they'd made noise about, Jack would have just gone through the Gate sans cast and dared them to do anything about it.

Besides, the week they spent in Christchurch, waiting for him and Carter to stabilize enough to transport back to the States, was more than enough vacation time for the year. Add to that the fact they have him riding a desk and working half days until his leg is healed and, well, he's at a bigger loss for what to do with himself than when he was retired.

The result of which is: Jack is bored. Worse, he's bored and only semi-mobile, which is why he's spent the last five hours on his couch watching Star Wars with his team in an day-long team night.

"Y'know, they're making another one of these," he says, unable to keep up the pretence of interest in Luke's attempts to defeat the monster under Jabba's palace, even if Leia's wearing a gold bikini.

Daniel, apparently feeling similarly, twists around to look at him before saying, "Really?"

"I remember reading about it. I think it's supposed to come out sometime next year."

"Huh."

"I know. Nothing they make could be better than Empire Strikes Back, so why even bother?"

"I don't know about that – and," he jerks his head towards the opposite end of the couch, where Carter is curled up so tightly its hard to imagine she could be smaller. In fact, like this, it's hard to reconcile the bright and vivacious young officer he knows with, well, the young woman curled into herself on his couch, like she can't get warm – or, worse, like she can't keep from being seen, "is Sam asleep?"

"I think so." Raising his voice, "Hey, Carter, are you asleep?" He looks back at Daniel. "I guess so."

"Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson," Teal'c interrupts, "is the movie bothering your conversation?"

Daniel immediately looks like a repentant puppy. "Sorry Teal'c. Why don't you pause the movie so I can take Sam back to her place? The doctors still have her on some strong medicines. We can finish it up tomorrow."

"Or…" Jack offers at Teal'c's displeased expression, "you can put her in the guest bedroom and take her back after the movie's over."

Teal'c brightens and pauses the movie. "I shall do this, O'Neill." He lifts Carter with more gentleness than one would think a man of his size could have before disappearing down the hall. Carter doesn't even appear to stir.

"How many times have we watched this movie now?" Jack asks as soon as he's sure the Jaffa is out of earshot.

"Five, maybe six?" Daniel answers tiredly. "I hope that new movie comes out soon, just so we can get a little variety."

"Has anyone tried showing him Star Trek yet? That's got to have what, five hundred episodes?"

"Do you know anyone with all five hundred episodes?"

"Good point."

* * *

It's well after midnight and probably closer to morning when they finally finish the last movie. Daniel's dead to the world by this point and it seems cruel to wake him, so Jack declares they can all just sleep where they are so that nobody kills themselves trying to drive home semiconscious before hobbling to his room-

-at which point he finds Captain Carter, still sleeping the sleep of the virtuous and the drugged, in his bed.

"I thought I said guest bedroom," he announces to the darkened room, but Carter doesn't hear a word of it. He looks at his bed, then down the hall, then back at the bed. He should just sleep in the guest bed himself. But his leg is killing him and the pain meds are on his bedside table and it's a really long trek to the guest bedroom even with a walking cast…

"Ah, screw it," he says and hobbles over to the opposite side of the bed from where Carter is still curled up. He takes great care to get himself under the covers the Captain is still very much on top of, takes his pills, and falls asleep in moments.

* * *

But it's not the sleeping that's the problem: it's the waking. Because at some point during the night they've both migrated towards the middle of the bed, and while he's still under the sheets and she's still very much above them, they're as close as two people can be before euphemisms are needed.

It's the best night's sleep he's had in months.

There's no way this isn't going to end badly.


End file.
